Becoming a brother
by RyomaxSakuno
Summary: Tezuka found a baby girl in his door and convince his parents to adopt her
1. Chapter 1

Ding Dong

Tezuka open the door but no one was there expect a baby wrap in a blanket crying Tezuka carry in he ask ''who will leave a baby here?'' the baby was already crying Tezuka smiles he said ''shhh don't cry I will take care of you, you must be hungry I will give you a bottle''

Tezuka heat a bottle of milk and feed the baby he fond from the way she drinks the baby hasn't eaten yet, Tezuka sat on the arm chair said ''poor thing you must be really hungry it was cold for your parents to leave you like this you a beautiful baby girl'' Tezuka starts humming while watching her drink.

Once the bottle is empty the baby let out a big yawn and sleep Tezuka whispers ''sweet dreams...ah I know I will call you Yumi'' Tezuka went upstairs in his room and gently rock Yumi to sleep singing a lullaby his mom use to sing to him when he was a baby.

Noon...

Ayana shouts ''Kunimitsu!'' Yumi begin crying from the noise Tezuka whispers ''sshhh don't cry Yumi hush is ok'' Yumi won't stop crying Tezuka doesn't know what to do and doesn't even know how to explain that he fond a 2 month baby on their door Tezuka was cluesless.

Ayana went upstair upon hearing the cry she was suprise that a baby was her son's room Tezuka said ''mom listen I can explain...'' Ayana carry Yumi and manage to calm her down she said ''no need son...shhh is ok little one I hope my son didn't scare you'' Tezuka was just thankful that Yumi stop crying at last.

Tezuka said ''mom I found her in our door I took her in and feed her if is possible I just hoping about adopting her'' Ayana said ''son someone might look for her'' Tezuka said ''but she was abandon who will look for her'' Ayana said ''we will talk about it tonight but she can stay till then''

Tezuka took Yumi from his mom he start to hold her little hands making her laugh, Ayana said ''but she seem to like you'' Tezuka said ''I always want a little sibling I been looking forward in becoming a big brother'' Yumi start to cry again Tezuka whispers ''don't cry Yumi is ok big brother is here shhh''

Ayana said ''Yumi...is beautiful Kunimitsu I love it'' Tezuka tries to calm her down which he successfully did Ayana said ''your a natural at nursing babies dear'' Tezuka said ''now I know how you feel in taking care of me when I was a baby'' Akaya said ''Kunimitsu I was happy doing that'' Tezuka was lucky Yumi won't know about that cause now his embarass.

That night...

Tezuka gently put Yumi in his bed he whispers ''stay here for a while Yumi I will just convince mom to keep you I will be back I promise'' Tezuka rushes downstairs his parents were waiting for him Kuniharu said ''your late son'' Tezuka said ''sorry I just put Yumi to sleep''

Ayana said ''about Yumi, Kunimitsu we don't know about keeping her'' Kuniharu said ''we know your a responsible young man and were willing to let you be an older brother'' Tezuka said ''she abandon we can't just send her away again for all we know her parents can be gone already''

Kuniharu said ''I won't argue with that theory son but still is a huge responsibilty to take care of a baby'' Tezuka said ''you and mom manage to handle it I'm sure I can handle the same thing'' Ayana just laugh she said ''oh son well we trust you, we can keep her''

Tezuka hug both his parents he said ''thanks mom, dad I promise I won't tell you both down oh and if you excuse me I better go back before starts crying again'' Ayana said ''sure dear I think I have your old crib I will go find it'' Tezuka hurry upstairs and check on Yumi.

Tezuka saw Yumi sleeping he gently carry her in his arms he whispers ''Yumi mom and dad said you can stay I'm your big brother now welcome to the family I'm so happy that you made me your big brother sis'' Ayana went inside with a crib she said ''I found her a crib dear'' she set next to Tezuka's bed.

Tezuka lay down Yumi inside watching her sleep he said ''she look so cute when she sleeping'' Ayana said ''all babies are son you were also that cute when you were still a baby'' Tezuka couldn't take his eyes off Yumi for a minute he whispers ''sweet dreams Yumi I love you''

Ayana said ''I believe in you Kunimitsu be a good brother to Yumi'' Tezuka said ''ah...I will is a promise''


	2. Chapter 2

Ayana said ''Kunimitsu your father and I are just going somewhere stay at home'' Tezuka said ''sure I was going stay here and play with Yumi anyways'' Tezuka fed Yumi a bottle of milk he whispers ''drink up baby that's right'' Yumi smiles as Tezuka feeds her.

Afternoon...

Tezuka whispers ''sleep time Yumi time for your nap'' Yumi gave a big yawn and stuggle Tezuka's chest Tezuka wrap her in a blanket and gently rock her to sleep singing a lullaby Kunikazu went pass Tezuka, he ask ''how my grandkids?'' Tezuka said ''shhh...granpa Yumi is sleeping'' Kunikazu said ''sorry I will be town for a while''

Tezuka resume humming and gently lay Yumi in her crib he whispers ''Yumi I will just get you some milk ok I will be back'' Tezuka heard a doorbell maybe is his parents he went to answer the door but it was the golden pair and Fuji, he said ''Oishi hey!'' Oishi said ''hey Tezuka came to return your literature notes''

Tezuka look his notebook Oishi said ''sorry about Eiji and Fuji actually he said about borrowing your grip tape'' Tezuka said ''guys listen I can't play today but since you guys are here come inside but don't say a word or 80 laps'' Eiji said ''that's mean!''

Tezuka went ahead of the regulars he carry Yumi in his arms again Oishi ask ''who's the baby?'' Tezuka said ''my sister I fond her abandon the other day so I convince my parents to adopt her, her name is Yumi'' Eiji said ''aww she so cute!'' Tezuka said ''guys soften your voices she sleeping''

Fuji ask ''can I hold her?'' Tezuka said ''sure...'' Tezuka gave Yumi to Fuji the tensei gently rock her to sleep Fuji said ''I haven't seen a baby since Yuuta was born hi Yumi I'm Fuji your big brother's best friend'' Yumi woke up from her slumber and start crying Eiji said ''Fujiko you scared her!''

Tezuka said ''she just cranky from her nap and yeah maybe she got scared of Fuji'' Fuji whispers ''sshh is ok I won't hurt you stop crying'' but Yumi won't stop crying Tezuka took Yumi from Fuji and try to calm her down which work out well Fuji said ''sorry if I woke her up Tezuka''

Tezuka said ''no worries she just got scared and the fact that you woke her up I'm letting off the hook this time'' Tezuka on the sofa rocking Yumi to sleep again he whispers ''go back to sleep Yumi is ok'' Oishi said ''your pretty good at this'' Tezuka said ''ah...''

The golden pair start to make funny faces and do some funny stunts Yumi giggle seeing them act like idiots Tezuka giggle himself he said ''you guys made her laugh'' Fuji said ''you should make her laugh more often Tezuka babies love that'' Tezuka said ''I guess I will really need help then''

Fuji said ''been a big brother won't be so bad once you get to it I will help you trust me taking care of Yuuta wasn't that easy for me at first but after a while I actually enjoyed it'' Tezuka said ''thanks Fuji'' Oishi said ''and Eiji and I her can babysit her if your busy and is no charge''

Tezuka said ''pay me back by keeping out of trouble and by training harder'' Oishi said ''deal!'' Tezuka look over Yumi's slumber he whispers ''Yumi my friends will play with you once in a while when I'm busy that way you will get along with them, ok''

Tezuka went upstairs he said ''I better take her to my room Fuji can do me a favor and heat up her bottle'' Fuji said ''sure thing Tezuka'' Oishi ask ''what about this crib?'' Tezuka said ''I just leave there for a while I will clean things up later''

Tezuka was humming to Yumi when Fuji went inside he whispers ''Tezuka here I hope is not too hot'' Tezuka took the bottle he said ''no is just right'' Fuji smiles seeing Yumi been fed he whispers ''you must be having a hard time since you just became an older sibling''

Tezuka lay down on her crib he quietly watch Yumi sleep he whispers ''I never knew been an older brother can be so hard and you seem good at it'' Fuji said ''not at first I had some pain when Yuuta was born but it was worth it don't worry Tezuka I will help you look after Yumi I promise'' Tezuka said ''thanks Fuji''


	3. Chapter 3

Tezuka has woke up from a nap he must had fell asleep he saw Yumi in his chest fast asleep Tezuka whispers ''aww how cute she's sleeping'' Tezuka thinks he must be putting Yumi to sleep when they both fell asleep his desk was a mess with novels he said ''I better clean my room'' realizing his vison is blur he mumbles ''I need to find my glasses first''

Downstairs...

Tezuka place Yumi in her scoller he said ''mom I will just take a walk'' Ayana said ''be back before dark son'' Tezuka said ''I will come on Yumi let's go for a walk'' Yumi start laughing and clapping her hands, Tezuka said ''your happy to be with aniki today'' Ayana said '' try not to lose your sister''

Tezuka said ''I won't and I place my emergency number inside her scroller just in case'' Ayana said ''Kunimitsu! For once can I trust you with a child'' Tezuka said ''relax mom nothing will happen I will just be with my team and we can play with her I want them to meet Yumi'' Ayana said ''alright but don't play tennis with her out of sight''

Tezuka said ''I won't...(mom is a little overprotective)''

Park...

Tezuka sat on a bench by the tennis courts he said ''Yumi this the courts this where your big bro plays tennis I'm team captain myself I'm very stirct about trainings'' Yumi laughs seeing some players play, Tezuka said ''when your in jr highschool already you can lead Seigaku toward Nationals just like your big bro''

Yumi start laughing and clapping her hands, a voice said ''hi Tezuka'' Tezuka said ''hi Fuji'' Fuji look in the scoller he said ''hi Yumi your aniki letting you leave the house'' Tezuka said ''she still too young for dates Fuji get a grip'' Fuji said ''what about you guys join us with the other regulars''

Tennis courts...

Tezuka said ''minna!'' Everyone shouts ''buchou!'' Tezuka said ''see Yumi look how scare they are about me'' Yumi starts laughing, Eiji squeels ''aww you brough a baby person!'' All the regulars gather around Yumi making faces, Taka ask ''taking babysitting job'' Tezuka said ''actually she my new baby sister''

4 jaws drop Momo said ''you didn't tell us your a big brother!'' Tezuka said ''she not my biological sister Momoshiro, she adoptive I found her by our door 2 weeks ago she only 2 months old'' Momo ask ''her real parents?'' Tezuka said ''possible to be dead'' Taka ask ''her name?''

Tezuka said ''Yumi...'' Taka said ''is beautiful...'' Tezuka said ''Yumi these are my teammates, stay hi to them'' Yumi laughs even louder, the other regulars squeels ''awww'' Momo ask ''can we carry play with her'' Tezuka said ''sure as long she stays in her scroller Inui no wried drinks or your banned from the tennis club!'' Inui said ''hai...'

Tezuka sat on a bench a distance from the regulars, Ryoma sat next to him Tezuka ask ''your not playing with my sister?'' Ryoma said ''I'm not found with babies'' Tezuka said ''she doesn't do much yet expect sleep and eat all day but she ok I never have a baby sibling before'' Ryoma ask ''how it feels like then?''

Tezuka said ''great, I'm facing new challenges and everything'' Ryoma said ''you must be happy to finally have Yumi'' Tezuka said ''yep, is really great and is nice that my parents approve in adopting her'' Ryoma said ''they trust you, your a resposible guy buchou'' Tezuka watches the other regulars play with Yumi.

Later...

Tezuka feed Yumi her bottle, while everyone else play tennis Fuji appoarch Tezuka, he ask ''need help?'' Tezuka said ''no I'm ok thanks,'' Yumi start crying Tezuka whispers ''shhh is ok Yumi'' Tezuka gentlety rock her to sleep, Fuji said ''she really cute, can I take her picture?'' Tezuka said ''sure but don't use flash''

A voice said ''Seigaku!'' Fuji said ''Shiba-san'' Shiba said ''Fuji-kun, Tezuka-kun and hello there who the baby Tezuka-kun?'' Tezuka said ''my sister'' Shiba said ''wow Tezuka-kun congarts your an older brother now'' Tezuka said ''thank you but please lower your voice she sleeping'' Shiba whispers ''sorry...her name?''

Tezuka said ''Yumi'' Shiba said ''how lovely she so adorable you must be happy after she came'' Tezuka said ''she adoptive but yeah I'm happy after my parents adopt her'' gentlety rocking her to sleep and humming a lullaby, Shiba said ''she so cute'' Tezuka said ''please no interviews about my sister''

Yumi start crying Tezuka whispers ''sssh don't cry sis is ok, is ok'' Fuji said ''she just cranky and hungry'' Tezuka said ''I just feed her a bottle'' Tezuka opens the baby bag is a good thing he brough a spare bottle, he start feeding Yumi as she sleeps Tezuka start humming another lullaby.

Shiba ask ''how you figure that out Fuji-kun?'' Fuji said ''Yuuta use to be like that when he was little so is easy to tell by the cry'' Tezuka said ''well that's her last bottle'' Fuji ask ''you only brough two?'' Tezuka said ''she can finish two bottles or more in a day'' Fuji said ''that's a lot...''

Tezuka said ''I should take her home now is almost sundown'' Fuji said ''sure laters, by the way fix your account in facebook?'' Tezuka said ''yeah same in twitter'' Fuji said ''add me again...'' Tezuka said ''tonight I just follow you in twitter, you have so much blogs'' Fuji said ''I can be a brag'' Tezuka said ''yeah right see you later...''

That night...

Tezuka lie Yumi down in her crib before he open his laptop he recieve an e-mail from Sanada his inviting him to Yukimura's house tommorrow night, Tezuka denied the invitation since he was to go the hospital for his checkups and the only avaible sloth is at 7pm, but he reply that he will come next weekend on Friday.

Ayana enters the room she said ''Kunimitsu phone for you is Oishi-san'' Tezuka said ''tell him I'm busy mom'' Ayana said ''alright dear...'' Tezuka glance at the crib for a minute he turns off his laptop and carries Yumi and wrap her with a blanket and softly hums while gentlety rocking her to sleep.

Tezuka doesn't why but he gets a awkward feeling even he has Yumi in his arms he guess is that new feeling of been a big brother, the little baby sleeps so peacefully in his arms it made Tezuka smile watching his infant sister sleep in his arms is a priceless moment for him (besides those dates with Fuji).


	4. Chapter 4

Tezuka in the garden with Yumi who is taking a nap Tezuka is reading a Sherlock Homles novel that Fuji lead him while watching Yumi sleep in her scroller, Kunikazu ask ''how are my grandkids?'' Tezuka said ''were ok grandpa'' Kunikazu said ''in that case if is ok I will just take Yumi for a walk'' Tezuka said ''she sleeping she didn't sleep well last night''

Kunikazu said ''just for a visit to the store I hate to go alone'' Tezuka said ''grandpa can dad just go with you?'' Kunikazu said ''your dad is with your mom they just went to settle some papers'' Tezuka ask ''for what?'' Kunikazu said ''they didn't say now if don't mind I will just want my grandaughter with me'' Tezuka said ''see you two later...''

Meanwhile...

Kunikazu parks Yumi's scroller by a bench in the park he said ''you know Yumi back when your brother was young we use to go here everyday but now his a teenager I hardly have time to spend with him but we always go finishing durning the holidays'' Yumi watches the butterfiles fly around she eventually start laughing.

Kunikazu chuckles he said ''those are butterfiles my dear they are pretty aren't they'' Yumi laughs Kunikazu watches his granddaughter laughs, he notice a maiden by an old oak tree standing near them it seem like she glaring at Yumi, after she notice Kunikazu been suspicious he just left, he wonder ''what was that?''

That night...

Tezuka place Yumi in her crib, Kunikazu said ''Kunimitsu there something you must know'' Tezuka ask ''what is it grandpa?'' Kunikazu said ''well just today I was in the park with your sister when I saw a maiden she seem suspicious'' Tezuka said ''is that so, are saying she a suspect?'' Kunikazu said ''possible...'' Tezuka said ''this calls for Kudo Shinchi''

(A/N: this not a POT to DC crossover)

Next day...

Fuji ask ''a suspect?'' Tezuka said ''ah my grandfather saw a maiden glaring at my sister she might be on to something'' Fuji said ''maybe is Yumi's real mother'' Tezuka said ''yeah right all evidence on her parents have been burned in a fire according to the lawyer my parents hired'' Fuji ask ''had you check everywhere?''

Tezuka said ''yes, we look everywhere her data testes, we track in down but no sign of her real parents she doesn't have a hospital record so I guess her parents had her at home'' Fuji said ''but remember she was abandon by your door almost a month ago now is not a theory that her mom is still alive''

Tezuka said ''I have to agree with you, Fuji but can we know?'' Fuji said ''simple we find that maiden that your grandpa is telling you and we get some answer from her'' Tezuka ask ''how Sherlock?'' Fuji take out a peal bracelet he said ''with this!'' Tezuka twitch he ask ''a peal bracelet? Isn't that your mom or sister's?''

Fuji said ''is not real is a homing device but I made it look expensive so the first person one to sees this will take it'' Tezuka ask ''won't they think your gay or something?'' Fuji shouts ''no of course not!'' Tezuka said ''calm down I was just been paramoid'' Fuji said ''just follow my league oh we need your sister as bait''

Park...

Tezuka said ''you better know what your doing Sherlock'' Fuji said ''just follow my league since the maiden was wearing a hat we can't be sure what she looks like'' Tezuka ask ''how many mystery novels did you read to learn that?'' Fuji said ''at least 17-18 novels of Sherlock Homles''

Yumi begin to cry Tezuka said ''Fuji, Yumi is already cranky she hadn't have her nap yet'' Fuji said ''oh ahead and put her to sleep I put in plan A'' Tezuka ask ''what is plan A?'' Fuji said ''in my tennis bag...oh I got you something too'' Tezuka said ''oh shouldn't had...''

1 minute later...

Tezuka twitch he growls ''you shouldn't had!'' Fuji said ''you look more mature now'' Tezuka barks ''Fuji this is your worse plan EVER! First in foremost you we look stupid and two only someone who more dumb than Momo will fell for it!'' Fuji ask ''but do I look lovely in this dress?'' Tezuka goarns ''I think I will hurl...''

Tezuka ask ''where you get that?'' Fuji said ''my sister's'' Tezuka moarns ''kill me!'' Fuji said ''will you stop complaining at least we look like a married couple this will make it easy'' Tezuka said ''Yumi this is one more reason why you should avoid Fuji at all cause-'' a maiden appoarch them she said ''why hello'' Fuji whispers ''follow my league...''

Fuji said in a femine voice ''hi there...'' Tezuka privately said ''mada mada dane, Fuji'' the maiden said ''aren't you both a lovely couple'' Tezuka's face flush he privately shouts ''couple?'' the maiden look at Yumi, she said ''what a cute baby'' Fuji said ''thank you, have kids?'' the maiden said ''I'm not married but I do have a baby''

Tezuka ask in a mature voice ''you do?'' the maiden said ''yes, is a nothing I should say, but your daughter is lovely'' Fuji giggles he said ''thanks my husband I should go now, let's go dear!'' Fuji and Tezuka when near the lake, Tezuka ask ''you gave her the homing device?'' Fuji said ''yep I drop it by the bench she will grab it''

Tezuka ask ''can we change now? This suit is making me sweaty'' Fuji said ''yeah I should return this before my mom sees me wearing my sister's clothes'' Tezuka said ''your crazy but your plan work thanks Fuji I should go home now'' Fuji said ''me too I will call you once I lock in our target''


	5. Chapter 5

Tezuka woke up to a relaxing weekend his family are in Oginawa his auntie invite them to spend the weekends there, is a warm day Yumi is still sleeping in her crib wrap in blankets Tezuka smiles watching Yumi wake up seeing her brother she start laughing Tezuka tickles her nose and cheeks he said ''ohayou''

Yumi giggles ''Kuni...i...'' Tezuka was suprise what he heard he said ''you said my name that's so sweet'' Tezuka carries Yumi in his arms tickling her belly they went downstairs their anutie greets them ''ohayou Kunimitsu, Yumi'' Tezuka said ''ohayou are my parents awake?'' she said ''outside...''

Later Tezuka watches Yumi play inside her playpen while watching the view is more peaceful here in Oginawa than in Tokyo and his more close to nature since Tezuka is very eco-friendly his really enjoying the view his two cousins Mai and Nawiki appoarch him they said ''niichan let's play!''

Tezuka wants to ingore the 12 year olds but he shouldn't he said ''sure since you both can't play tennis how about you both decide'' Nawiki said ''let's play soft ball instead'' Mai said ''I know ping pong'' Tezuka knows ping pong is like tennis but nothing like the real courts his older cousin Jin greets them.

Jin said ''is been a while Kunimitsu'' Tezuka said ''ah...Jin'' Jin took out a tennis racket he said ''let's have a rematch'' Tezuka took out his own racket he said ''your foolish to challenge me my Perfect Tennis has improve since we met'' Jin said ''now, now how about a little family fun'' Tezuka follows him outside he said ''your a making a mistake''

Jin said ''let's just see how strong is the captain of Seigaku is'' Tezuka said ''ah...yudan sezu iku''

After a long match...

Jin screams ''I still lost!'' Tezuka tap his glasses he said ''like a said it was foolish of you to challenge me'' Jin shouts ''rematch!'' Tezuka said ''I should head back I need to check on Yumi'' Jin said ''Kunimitsu how about we all go the lake for some fishing and for a swim'' Tezuka said ''sounds good''

Back at the cabin...

Tezuka saw Yumi watching _Spongbob Squarepants _with his cousins Tezuka carries Yumi in his arms he said ''hey sis sorry oniisan is covered in sweat stay here watch some cartoons while I take a bath, hey you two no PG shows'' Mai and Nawiki goarns ''awww no fair!'' Tezuka barks ''I mean it is Yumi is too young''

15 minutes later...

Tezuka puts on some clean clothes and spray some perfume (is highly attractive to women) his phone vibrate twice he wonders who texted him he got two messages one from Oishi and one from Fuji he read Oishi's message first

_Tezuka_

_I just to let you know all the paper work are done so no need to worry about it so have fun and relax yourself ^^_

_and oh yeah Eiji broke the vase in the student council office :P_

_Oishi_

Tezuka goarns ''then why you allow Kikumaru inside the student council office you damn hell excuse fukubuchou of mine'' Tezuka read Fuji's message he better not enter his room without permit again

_Tezuka_

_I have lock in to our target she on the move so far I hadn't seen anything supcious but I will inform you on it again_

_Fuji_

Tezuka knows she can't reach Yumi in Oginawa so he will leave the rest to Fuji, Ayana said ''Kunimitsu hurry up were going'' Tezuka said ''coming mom'' Tezuka grab his back and pack his fishing rod some bait and his swiming attire then rushes downstairs

Lake...

The lake is only a 30 minute drive from their cabin Jin's girlfriend Abbie is half Japanse her family own boat ride on the lake Jin greets his girlfriend while everyone else set things up Tezuka caught Jin making out with Abbie he barks ''hey quit making out with her and let's go'' Abbie said ''_oh come on now Kunimitsu loosen up''_

Tezuka said (in German) ''_how about you hit the road if your planning in making out with my cousin!''_ Abbie ask ''what he say?'' Jin said ''no idea Kunimitsu go ahead I will catch up'' Tezuka said ''fine if your not back yet I'm hand huffing you to a tree''

Tezuka return near the lake Yumi is fast asleep her scroller Ayana said ''go have fun I will look after Yumi'' Kunikazu said ''grab your rod and let's change some fish'' Yumi giggles ''fish'' Tezuka said ''aww how cute is that'' Tezuka tickle her cheeks he squeels ''your so cute how about I show some fishes''

Down at the lake Kunikazu already caught 3 fishes in one throw Tezuka on the one hand still hasn't caught anything Yumi was laughing while watch her grandfather fishing Tezuka said ''your pretty hyperactive already Yumi'' Tezuka could only remember when he first saw Yumi only months old on their door now she growing up.

Kunikazu ask ''you recall that day? Tezuka said ''yeah...I do she was so little back then now she much bigger now'' Tezuka thinking what when they return to Tokyo and they fond her parents and have to give her back to him Tezuka held his tears back Yumi babble ''Kuni..i..m'' Tezuka smiles when Yumi said his name.

Tezuka knows Yumi only wants to cheer him up he suddenly felt a nibble on the edge of his rod when he pulls it out he caught a pretty huge fish he said ''whoa this is huge'' Yumi giggles ''fishy!'' Tezuka said ''look Yumi is very big'' Yumi laughs while clapping her hands.

Kunikazu said ''its a keeper Kunimitsu'' Tezuka said ''grandpa I need advice...'' Kunikazu ask ''what is it?'' Tezuka ask ''what will we do once we found Yumi's real parents?'' Kunikazu said ''what is must give her back'' Tezuka didn't know what to say.

After lunch Mai said ''niichan let's go for a boat ride around the lake'' Tezuka fed Yumi some stawberry ice cream he said ''sure I will just finish feeding Yumi'' Tezuka the ice cream of her face Ayana said ''Kunimitsu don't feed Yumi too much sweets'' Tezuka said ''I won't''

At the boat ride...

The boat is motiorlize so is pretty fast Tezuka enjoy the view his cousins are with him while their parents and Yumi stayed behind Abbie's dad was driving the boat his an American but he can speak Japanese, Abbie ask ''so Tezuka-kun first time?'' Tezuka said ''no I been on one before Kantou''

The boat stop on the middle of the lake Tezuka ask ''why we stop?'' Abbie said ''why else to go swiming'' Tezuka said ''err...chotto!'' Jin said ''relax Kunimitsu I'm here with you'' Tezuka said ''alright Jin'' Mai said ''aniki we will race you!'' Tezuka has a bad feeling about this.

Tezuka felt amaze under the water he doesn't get to close to coral reefs so often and so many fishes too there no too deep from the suface when his 3 meter down he felt a sharp pain on his feet he tried to ingore it but when he saw drops of blood he knew something was wrong since he felt off balance.

Tezuka didn't panic he applied what his swiming teacher taught durning class when your drowning but now he felt a sharp pain by his right hand which made things worse, just when his about to sink someone grab his right arm and help him get back to the surface.

Jin ask ''dajoubo Kunimitsu?'' Tezuka coughs ''yeah I'm fine...thanks Jin'' Jin aid him back to the boat Tezuka was breathing harshly he saw blood dripping from his leg which is not a good sign Jin said ''look like you hit those corals we will head back to get that wound close''

Later...

Ayana treat Tezuka's wound Tezuka fights the urge to scream Ayana said ''hold still son I'm almost done'' Tezuka squeels ''ugh...mom be more gentle it hurts'' Ayana said ''alright dear'' Kuniharu said ''try to bear the pain son the wound is pretty deep'' Tezuka muttred ''like I'm not having a easy time here''

Ayana gentley bandaged his wound she said ''there I should had stop the bleeding'' Tezuka's vision become blur he fainted in Kuniharu's arms Kunikazu ask ''is he alright?'' Kuniharu said ''his just tried I will take him back to the cabin to rest Ayana stay here with Yumi'' Kunikazu said ''I will go with you''

Back in the cabin...

Tezuka woke up in the cabin he wonder what happen he close his eyes and contritate on breathing Kuniharu place whipe his head with a damp cloth he said ''just relax son you will be ok'' Tezuka goarns ''dad what happen?'' Kuniharu said ''you fainted stay here and rest'' Tezuka goarns ''Yumi?''

Kuniharu said ''with your mom son stay in bed I will be back'' once Tezuka is fast sleep he softly whispers ''Yumi...'' Tezuka's cellphone start ringing Kuniharu answer it ''moshi moshi'' Fuji ask ''Tezuka-san?'' Kuniharu said ''Fuji-kun hi my son is sleeping his not feeling well'' Fuji ask ''is he sick?'' Kuniharu rest his hand on Tezuka's forehead he said ''a slight fever''

Fuji ask ''what happen?'' Kuniharu said ''he was swimming with his cousins when they got back his wounded'' Kunikazu enter the room he said ''brought him some tea'' Kuniharu said ''Fuji-kun please call again later'' Kuniharu hung up, Kunikazu ask ''how's Kunimitsu?'' Kuniharu said ''his ok we should let him rest''

5 hours later...

Tezuka's breathing is becoming labour his temperture is over 40 degrees he woke up learning is very dark, he forcely got out of bed once he realize Yumi is not in her crib and make went downstairs he feeling so dizzy and he can hardly breath his also losing to the urge to sleep but he still insist to his plan...

Downstairs...

Tezuka saw his mom rocking Yumi to sleep in the living room he appoarch them, he said ''mom your back...'' Ayana said ''Kunimitsu your awake'' Tezuka sat next to her asking ''how's Yumi?'' Ayana rest a hand on her son's forehead he said ''your feverish go back to bed your sister is fine'' Tezuka lead back breathing heavily he want to hold Yumi so badly.

But he knows Yumi will catch his fever if he does, babies are more prone to sickness more than adults he said ''Yumi listen I'm sorry but I can't go near you I'm sick you will catch my virus if I carry you but once I'm better I will play with you'' Yumi starts crying Ayana tries to calm her down but it seems useless.

Ayana whispers ''shhh Yumi don't cry dear shh is ok'' Yumi cries even louder Tezuka knows she want his attention but he can't do it for now but Yumi's crying seems to get even worse Ayana said ''Kunimitsu go back to bed I will just get Yumi a bottle'' Tezuka follow them upstairs.

Yumi is crying even louder than before Ayana seems get her to stop crying, she said ''I tried everything, feed her, change her diaper and get her to take a nap'' Tezuka enters the room and wrap Yumi in his Seigaku jacket she stop crying she squeels ''Kuni...i...i'' Ayana said ''your not hungry or under the weather you just your brother''

Tezuka said ''she seems to love the soft farbic of my Seigaku uniform it always make her stop crying'' Ayana sing her a lullaby as Yumi cuddles Tezuka's tennis jacket Tezuka said ''she just want my attention Yumi starts crying again she cries ''Kuni...i...Kuni...i'' Ayana said ''shhh don't cry'' she wrap the jacket tighter around Yumi.

Tezuka resist the urge to carry Yumi he knows his baby sister wants his attention but he can't image what his fever can do to Yumi's health he just return to his room and tried to sleep he saw the fairly tale book by his bed that he was reading to Yumi ''_Sleeping Beauty_'' he flip the pages he soon finding himself actually reading the book.

Late that night...

Tezuka woke up by a cry he went to the other room and saw Yumi crying his parents were still asleep Tezuka appoarch her crib and wrap in her blankets he soothen her forehead he whispers ''go back to sleep Yumi I will be the other room if you need me'' he quietly left the room try not to wake his parents up.

Tezuka went back to his room but he collapse before he reach the bed he breathing heavily he clutch his chest tried to breath he tried to get up but a sharp pain kept him down his version became very blur Jin enters the room seeing his cousin on the floor he quickly aid Tezuka his face is flush and his breathing is labor.

Jin carried him to his bed his cousin is more heavy than he last remember he wrap Tezuka with a blanket and elevate his pillown he place a wet washcloth on his forehead he start coughing in his sleep too Jin tried to calm down he said ''calm down Kunimitsu your fine now'' Tezuka squeels ''Jin...'' Jin said ''go back to sleep''

Next day...

Jin woke up with a cellphone beeping is Tezuka's phone Jin answer it ''moshi moshi'' Fuji ask ''ok who is this?'' Jin said ''I'm Jin, Kunimitsu's cousin, who are you?'' Fuji said ''wait your the same guy who owe me 10 yen?'' Jin said ''Fuji-kun is you?'' Fuji ask ''where your cousin?'' Jin said ''Kunimitsu is still sleeping''

Fuji said ''is 9am his usually awake already'' Jin ask ''what you want?'' Fuji said ''I need to tell your cousin something important is private'' Jin said ''if that student concuil thing I will wake him up'' Fuji said ''let him rest I think his still feverish'' Tezuka goarns ''give me the phone...'' Jin said ''go back to sleep'' Tezuka goarns ''I mean it...''

Jin hands Tezuka his cellphone, Tezuka ask ''who is this?'' Fuji ask ''how are you feeling?'' Tezuka said ''Fuji...I'm ok now thanks'' Fuji said ''you sound drunk'' Tezuka said ''Fuji were 15 we can't drink yet'' Fuji chuckles ''seriously you sound like you had acohol'' Tezuka said ''Fuji when I get back your running laps''

Fuji said ''sorry, sorry anyway you don't sound so good how about I tell you this when your back in Tokyo'' Tezuka said ''I will be fine...if is about Yumi that is'' Fuji said ''I been picking up strange activites on our target it looks bad'' Tezuka ask ''you don't think my theory is true don't you?'' Fuji said ''is still possible you know anyway go back to sleep you need it''

Tezuka said ''alright...be sure to call me this afternoon'' Fuji said ''your so stuborn you know that get some rest I will talk to you at school'' Tezuka said ''just call up later I will be home in Tokyo soon'' Fuji hung up, Tezuka ask ''you owe Fuji 10 yen?'' Jin said ''kinda I will pay him up personally this spring''

Later...

Tezuka start reading some German books that he brought with him, he notice a bottle of apple juice by his bed now he taught of it his room is really messy even back in Tokyo his room was a mess he start cleaning all of Yumi's things and place it in her baby bag he saw his old teddy bear that he gave to Yumi.

Tezuka went to the other room and saw Yumi in her playpen building blocks Tezuka place the teddy bear in the playpen Yumi hugs it before chewing its ear once she saw Tezuka, she starts crying Tezuka said ''don't cry Yumi is ok'' Tezuka start making funny faces Yumi squeels ''Kuni...''

Tezuka said ''I'm sorry Yumi but I can't go near you but don't cry baby is ok'' Tezuka fights a nausea headache, Yumi starts crying again Tezuka ask ''you thirsty?'' Tezuka gave her the bottle of apple juice but Yumi threw again and starts crying still'' Abbie carries Yumi in her arms and start calming her down ''there, there Yumi is ok stop crying''

Tezuka gave her a bottle of apple and she start drinking it, Abbie said ''you just need some attention don't you'' Tezuka said ''mom and dad are in town for a while as much as I want to go near you I'm just worried about you catching my fever'' Addie said ''you still have tons to learns then...''


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: from the makers of the fairly odd parents

* * *

''Kunimitsu!'' Kuniharu said ''I need you to look after Yumi for a while'' Tezuka said ''dad I have a checkup today I need to go to the hospital'' Ayana said ''oh yeah I forgot but your dad and I are going somewhere and Kunikazu is in Odate today''

Tezuka took his cellphone he said ''I do recall Oishi saying that his willing to babysit Yumi if I'm busy'' Ayana said ''oh you mean that paramoid fukubuchou of yours'' Tezuka hung up his phone he said ''his ok about babysitting Yumi''

Later...

Tezuka said ''thanks Oishi'' Oishi said ''is nothing I always want to play with Yumi she was grown'' Tezuka said ''Oishi she already 6 old she can talk a little but not much yet'' Oishi said ''anyways take care our matches'' Tezuka said ''I should be back in an hour''

Once Tezuka has left, Oishi return to the nursery and saw Eiji playing with Yumi, Oishi said ''Eiji try not to lose her I will just make her a bottle'' once Oishi left Eiji said ''that parther of mine is so paramoid I can handle this right Yumi?'' Eiji with his eyeballs poping out screams ''aahhhhh!''

Downstairs Oishi prepares a bottle when his cellphone rings he answers ''moshi moshi'' Tezuka ask ''how are things going?'' Oishi said ''and I taught doctors don't allow their paitents to use their phones, Yumi is fine Eiji is playing with her''

Tezuka panics ''Eiji is what? Ok 1000 laps!'' Oishi said ''chillax man looks Eiji loves babies I'm sure his just teaching Yumi her ABCs'' Tezuka said ''ok I need to go I will just get a few X-rays, few pyshical therapies and I should be home in 50 mins''

Back in the nursery Eiji looks everywhere for Yumi, he panics ''Yumi! Yumi! Yumi where are you? Yumi?'' Oishi return seeing the nursery a mess he ask ''what happen?'' Eiji said ''nothing were playing hide and seek and boy she good'' Oishi ask ''you lost Yumi didn't you?''

Eiji cries ''yes I was playing horsesy with her when I suddenly lost her'' Oishi panics ''Tezuka will murder us!'' Eiji said ''or worse he might drop us from the list of regulars'' Oishi said ''you check up here I will check downstairs''

Minutes laters...

Oishi said ''I can't believe you lost Yumi if Tezuka returns I will blame you!'' They suddenly hear a giggle outside when Oishi look outside he screams ahhhh!'' Yumi was on a tree top the golden pair rush to the garden.

Eiji said ''since I'm more flexable I will go get her'' Eiji climbs up the tree but once he climb the tree Yumi end up in the rooftop Eiji said ''that's not funny Yumi'' Eiji cross over to the rooftop but Yumi fell down the piles and slide to the garden.

Oishi tries to grab her but she followed a shallow to the streets and got taken by a shakeboard to the park Oishi and Eiji quickly followed Yumi followed the shallow to a tree but before she can climb it someone pick her up ''what are you doing here?''

Oishi and Eiji finally caught up to her and surpise to see to be in Fuji's arms Oishi reliefs ''thank god you have her Fuji'' Fuji giggles ''I figure you guys are babysitting her it seems she caught by shallow's eyes'' Eiji ask ''that shallow is your pet?''

Fuji said ''actually I just saw it after practing my counter this morning anyways I will help you guys with Yumi'' Oishi ask ''promise not to tell Tezuka?'' Fuji said ''sure as long you both promise to be more responsible when it comes to babies''

Hour later...

Tezuka comes home he saw Yumi in her playpen he quickly pick her up tickling her stomach ''you had fun with your babysitters?'' Oishi said ''she was no trouble Tezuka'' Tezuka said ''thanks you two I owe you both for this''

Eiji said ''just call us anytime you need someone to babysit'' Tezuka said ''I will I will see you both at school Yumi looks like she need a bath'' Oishi and Eiji left, Tezuka gave Yumi a cookie he said ''my doctor wants me to give this, maybe next time I will just take you with me''

Fuji ask ''how's the checkup?'' Tezuka said ''my shoulder seems fine Fuji I don't know about going back to rehab again next month'' Fuji said ''well my family can look after Yumi besides we could another baby in the family'' Tezuka said ''I don't think so''

Fuji ask ''why is your sister watching _Fairly Odd Parents_?'' Tezuka said ''is alright its safe''

_Timmy: yeah! Alright now I wish the ball was a bomb!''_

_Poof: Poof Poof *grant Timmy's wish*_

_*Fish ball explodes*_

Tezuka said ''I stand corrected'' Yumi just laughs Fuji ask ''you guys want_ Barney_?'' Tezuka said ''make it _Blue's Clues''_


End file.
